The Truth Hidden in the Past
by konialis789
Summary: He could hear Lydia screaming underground, he could hear her father's steps come to a halt as he realised what happened. But he couldnt hear what he wanted to, no needed to hear in order to stay alive. he couldn't hear her heartbeat.(Fix-it Fic)
1. Chapter 1

He could hear Lydia screaming underground, he could hear her father's steps come to a halt as he realised what happened. But he couldnt hear what he wanted to, no needed to hear in order to stay alive. he couldn't hear her heartbeat.

For a moment his brain stopped all function. It needed a second to understand what had just happened a few moments ago in this place. he couldn;t believe this was hapening, he didn't want to. The sight before him though wouldn't let him convince himself otherwise. She was dead. Allison was dead.

That is when he snapped. He rose his head glaring at the one who was responsible for all this, wearing the shape of his best friend and all he felt was hatred. His face had nothing of the boy he usually was, there was no Scott anymore, there was only the beast.

The Nogitsune turned to leave that place. Probably thinking of what chaos he would bring about next and where, until he felt one of the oni dissapear. It whipped its head around to see what happened and saw Scott with his clawed hands ripping it in half and tuning it into smoke. Scott then started sprinting towards the nogitsune, quickly dispatching every oni that tried to get in his way without much effort. When he caught up to it he grabbed it by the throat and raised in the air. For a moment he almost hesitated given the nogitsune's form, almost. He raised his free hand in the air and with all the strength he could muster, stabbed the nogitsune in the heart.

At the same time Lydia had just climbed up out of the ruined building carrying Stiles along her shoulder. When she finally registered what was goin on around her she was rendered speechless.

When Scott finally came to his senses he still had his hand lodged inside the nogitsune's chest. He hurriedly removed it and threw what was now the nogitsune's lifeless body. When it touched the ground it almost instantly turned to dust, to the suprise of everyone there. Then Scott fell to his knees. As it seemed the rush of adrenaline his anger gave him had already started to subside. As he lowered his head he notised movement in the pile of ashes that lay down before him. A firefly dug itself out of it and started to fly away. He caught it with his bare, now human, hands. He couldn't believe that something so small could cause so much destruction. His mind raced along the memories of these past few months and he found himself getting angrier by the second. So he crushed it, with very little if any remorse. The nogitsune was finally gone.

Afterwards he got up and started shuffling back to where Allison was laying. He took small delliberate steps, almost hesitant. He didn't know how to face what he knew to be true. Now that his rage had left him he didn't know how to react to what he had realised just happened. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He needed to change it. He needed her alive. Then the gears in his mind started moving. Slowly but surely, as if years of rust had finally been cleared off of them, his mind started going into overdrive. He started remembering every moment of his life ever since he got bitten by Peter, going through every single one trying to find even the most minute detail that could help him overcome this situation. It seemed crazy even to him, that he was pretty much trying to change the past, but something told him that it wasn't. It was as if a voice deep inside him was practically screaming the answer to him. He tried to listen to that voice, he tried to find it digging deep in the innermost crevices of his soul.

By the time he reached Allison, Chris, Lydia, Isaac, Stiles, Kira and even Noshiko were gathered around her. When they realised he was there everyone of them, except Chris made room for him to sit near her and stepped back. Once he did Chris raised his head to look upon Scotts face expecting it to be filled with tears and sorrow. Despite his previous varried reactions to Scotts presence in his daughter's life, he knew Scott loved her almost as much as he did, just in a different way. However what he saw in Scott's face was not tears or sorrow or regret. There was only determination.

The next moment Scott took Allison on his arms, turned arround and started walking towards the gate in front of which he gave his pep speech minutes before. Everybody was stunned in their places, not being able to figure out what was going on in his head right now. The first to regain his composure was Chris. He started running towards Scott asking the same question that was in everyone's mind, what the hell was he doing. Once he reached him he grabed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn arround. once he did Scott started talking in a voice so calm and collected, it both reassured and frightened him to his very core

"Mr Argent" he said,"i need you to take everyone here along with the sheriff, my mother and Dr Deaton and gather at my house as soon as possible. once you do i will give you instructions on what to do next."

"Instructions for what exactly,"he asked frustrated,"and where the hell are you going with my daughter's body Scott"

"I will explain later" scott said with such urgency and power in his voice that the old hunter had never heard in the boy which made him flinch. When Scott turned around to leave, Chris drew his gun and pointed it right at his head and asked as calmly as he could," What are you going to do Scott."

That is when Scott, without turning around or showing any indication of stopping, answered "I am going to change destiny mrArgent. Her destiny."

And with that he started running towards the woods carrying what was for the moment the lifeless body of the girl he loved.

* * *

The mcCall house a several ours later

Despite his outburst Chris did what Scott asked and gathered everyone at the house. They were all gathered in the living room not saying a single word. Stiles was laying down in the sofa, being checked on by dr Deaton. The doc wanted to make sure that the death of the nogitsune had not effected him physically, given that the half of his "shape" that had been taken, turned to dust. Suprisingly Stiles seemed and felt great, physically anyway. Lydia was sitting on the edge of the sofa holding his hand, an event which would have made him start bouncing all over the place at any other occasion. But not now. Melissa and the Sheriff had each taken a chair from the kitchen and sat down silently waiting for someone, anyone, to tell them what happened, issac was sitting in an armchair just staring into space, not bothering to think of anything, because if he did he would just break down again. And as for Chris, he couldn't stop pacing around the room the whole time he was there. Kira and Noshiko had chosen not to be there for whatever reason.

Suddenly the phone rung. It took everyone by suprise, as they all got stiff as a board. The first to regain her composure was Mellisa. She went to the phone, checked the caller id, blocked. She picked it up and asked who it was. When she heard the voice on the other end of the line her face slipped into an expression of relief and love. It was Scott

"Where are you Scott? We've been waiting for you for hours" she in the room tensed up once they heard who it was. Finally, they were going to find out what he has been doing this whole time and why, and find out what their "instructions" were, whatever that meant.

Scott then told his mother to putt him on speaker so that he could talk to everyone. Once she did everyone stayed silent and waited. None of them knew why but they were all doing what Scott told them to do. Maybe it was because before he dissapeared with Allison's body he seemed different,like a whole different person or maybe they were all just in shock.

Then scott's voice sounded."Hello everyone," he said with the same calm and authouritative voice as before,"i am going to skip the pleasantries and answer the question that is on your mind before you even ask it. The reason i left so abruptly with Allison is because i didn't have enough time to waste."

"what do you mean Scott, and why did you have Christopher gather us all here in your house" said Deaton always the most calm in any situation

"i would like to know that too Scott, along with what the hell happened in that place because i am getting the scense that only you know the full answer to that"said the Sheriff, not one to like leaving mysteries unsolved

"What i mean"said Scott,finally speaking up,"is exactly what i said.I was running out of time. I needed to take the proper actions to save Allison's life as soon as possible."

Once he said that everyone in the room looked equal parts hopefull and doubtfull. Lydia was thefirst one to speak up"Scott" she said with a quivering voice," Allison is dead. I felt her die, her heart had already stopped when i went to her side. She had an arrow through her chest."

"It is true that Allison's heart stopped Lydia, and yes she had an arrow through her chest, but she wasn't dead, not yet." answered Scott almost forcing her to believe him. She couldn't though, not after seeing her best friend dead.

"you can realise how that may seem kind of unrealistic to us Scott"Deaton spoke taking an almost pitying tone to his voice. He obviously thought Scott had lost it, probably thought that the pain Scott felt from losing Allison destroyed his mind. And yet a part of him, Just like Lydia, unexplicably felt almost forced to agree with what Scott said.

"Don't patronize me doctor, you of all people should know that there are many forms of death in this world besides physical ones. After all you are the one with the most experience on the ins and outs of the supernatural. Isn't that right mr druid" said Scott, his voice taking once again the very calm and authoritative tone he had before and leaving the good doctor speechless."Anyway enough of that. In the next few weeks or months i will do what is neccesary to save Allison's life. you will all stay in Beacon Hills and wait."

To that Chris finally raised his voice and asked" what exactly is neccesary Scott" his voice taking a threatning tone. He had heard and seen a lot in his long carreer as a hunter and out of all of them everything that pertained to the topic of ressureccion wasn't good.

Don't worry mr Argent, nothing along the lines of what you are probably thinking."answered Scott, sounding almost amused for the first time in this entire night, which made everyone even more confused."I won't go into details because frankly it would take too long and time is of the essence. Right now i will give you all your instructions."When he said that all of them finally snapped out of the shock and confusion this exchange had caused them and found themselves waiting intenly for them. By then they all probably figured that the only way for them to figure out what was going on was to play along.

"first things first, mr Argent you are to inform of everyone that may ask that Allison is not in Beacon Hills anymore because she is visiting some relatives out of state. I will let you decide on a proper reason of said visit. Secondly, mom tommorow, or should i say today given that it is almost dawn,you will go to the sheriff's office and declare me missing."

"What,why" asked mellisa sounding worried as hell.

"I am going to be gone for quite a while, and that is the only explanation that you could give for my absence without letting dad know about this entire situation. Don't worry i will come back once i am done with what i set out to do" answered Scott his voice softening after hearing his mother being worried about him.

"Scott what the hell is going on with you. You dont seem like your usual self."Finally Stiles spoke up bluntly pointing out what everyone in the room wanted to ask but didn't have the nerve to."And no bullshit either, not to me, not today."That left everyone speechless. It was the first time Stiles spoke ever since he saw Allison's body. They all just thought he was in shock and couldn't do or say anything except also suprised Scott as well because he didn't answer him immediately like he did everyone.

When he finally spoke up he said" Rule number zero Stiles, That is what is going on with me."When Scott uttered those words Stiles' eyebrows rose so high they almost fused with his hair. His eyes begun to water and his face showed an almost impossible amount of suprise and joy, considering he looked practically dead seconds ago. Once he regained his composure he hesitantly opened his mouth and asked"Are... are you back Scooty?"That filled everyone's face with even more confusion, if that was even possible.

'what the hell was going on' thought Mellisa. Stiles hasn't called Scott, Scooty ever since they were kids... 'No way, it isn't possible' she thought."Scott does that mean what i think it means" she immediately asked without even realizing it.

"Yes mom" answered Scott,"it does, and yes Stiles i am. I know you probably have thousands of questions to ask me but again, i don't have alot of time right now so they will have to wait. I know it is unfair, if not cruel, of me to ask you this but you must stay put. I am going to hang up know."

that is when chris decided to finally chime in again. " wait" he said sounding desperate" i am going to ask you this one time and i want a straight answer. Can you bring back my little girl?".He said it with such intensity and emotion that he almost seemed to age just by uttering those words right in front of everyone. That is when Scott's voice sounded again with equal intensity and even greater vigor than before " Yes mr Argnet. Yes i can"


	2. Chapter 2

**5 weeks later**

Stiles was on his way back home from school. As he was driving along the same road he drove every day his mind was free to wander wherever it wanted. Usually that wandering never strayed away from Lydia or the calls his dad got on his job.A lot has happened this past year or so though that managed to shift his priorities. In fact that was exactly what his mind was fixating on today. Everything that has happened ever since that fatefull night he forced his best friend to follow him in his search of one half of a dead body in the middle of the night, and everything that followed afterward. By the time he reached his home his mind had also reached the other more recent night upon which the girl his best friend was in love with died followed by the dissapearance of said best friend in a misguided attempt of her ressurection.'it's oficial' stiles thought as he walked out of his car 'the world has gone crazy'.Ever since that night none of them had been the same. In fact the whole town seemed different. It was as if the air itself was filled with some kind of tension no one was able to put their finger on.

When Stiles entered his house he called out to his dad to see if he was in. Honestly these past five weeks they have had trouble talking to eatch other, not from the lack of trying on his father's part, its just that every time they sat down to talk neither of them knew exactly what to night had left everyone very confused.

_Flashback_

''Yes mr Argent. Yes i can"after saying these words Scott hang up the phone.

The first one to react was Lydia,"what the hell is that supposed to mean, and what the hell did he mean by rule number zero, what did you mean when you asked if he's back Stiles and what did you realise Ms McCall?" her questions flew out of her mouth without her even realising.

"Yes, we would all like to know the answers to those question too." finally chris raised his voice to ask after using Lydia's outburst to regain his composure, or at least what was left of it.

Suprisingly the on who answered was the sheriff."it's a long and kind of complicated story" he said reaching to the same conclusion his son and mellisa already had.

"Then start from the beginning and talk slowly" chris went on adding more and more menace to hisvoice with every word.

"If you want to know about the begining then i'm the one who should probably start" said Mellisa standing up."First we have to go back ten years to when Scott and Stiles were still seven years old. Even back then they were inseperable."As she said those words she turned to Stiles and her face softened."Scott, me and Rafael, Scott's father, were driving back home from Stile's birthday party when we got side slamed by a drunk driver. Both Rafael and i got knocked out instantly. When we woke up the other driver was still unconcious, and we realised that despite the car being totally wrecked beyond repaired we only had a few scratches and bruises here and when i looked on the backk seat to see if Scott was okay, he wasn't there. At first we thought he got thrown out of the car during the collision so we got out and started looking for him. When we didn't find him anywhere Rafael finally called the sheriff's office."

"We also searched everywhere in the city,he was no where to be found. We even organized urban search parties going around the city looking for hime for weeks." said the sheriff.

"I remember that" said Isaac speaking out for the first time tonight."My dad and my brother volunteeered for those search parties after they read what happened in the papers."

"Yeah it was a big hit with them" stiles spoke his voice taking a mocking tone"eight year old boy missing after near fatal car crash, i dont think the Beacon Hills Hornet has ever sold as many copies as until or after then"

"Yes but you found him eventually right, unless we have been talking to a ghost until now" Lydia said getting really interested in the story.

"yes and no" answered the sheriff making agrimace."i told you it's a bit more complicated than that."

"What does that mean" asked Lydia now paying full attention.

That was when Mellisa continued her story."We looked for him for months, posted flyers put his face on the TV. Rafael even created an FBI task force to look for him but weeks became months, months became years without knowing what happened to him. Until four years later to the day i hear someone knocking at the door. I go to open it and what do i see? My son four years older collapsing on our porch. Honestly i didn't know what to do at the time, my mind froze. When i got my bearings i picked him up and took him to the hospital and then called Rafael. At the hospital the hospital they told me that he collapsed because of dehydration and that physicaly he was just fine except from a small bump to the head. When he woke up and called for me i felt such relief i fainted right at the spot. It wasn't until later that we realised he had retrograde amnesia."

"He had what" isaac asked not knowing what that was.

"Retrograde amnesia is a loss of memory-access to events that occurred, or information that was learned, before an injury or the onset of a disease" answered Lydia quickly and then turned around towards Mellisa"wait if he had RA then how was he able to recognise you Lydia asked."

"That's because Scott had lost all memories of events that had happened in his life but still recognised who people were and what they meant to him."Stiles chimed in " he remembered his parents were his parents, he remembered i was his best friend and he remembered he realy didn't like Jackson at all without actually remembering why. As for the rule number zero part, when Scott and i where about five my mom was taking care of both of us one evening, and well when we were together we kind off stoped listening to anyone. So in an effort to make us listen she told us that if we wanted to do whatever we wanted we had to have our own rules. So we made up our own. I personally had twenty-three that mostly involved me eating chocolate every minute of every day, on the other hand Scott somehow got really into it for some reason and made for himself a set of twenty three rules he should always follow. And not joke ones either. I'm talking about actual legitimate rules that covered his entire life. One of them was rule number zero which he also called the unspoken one and he never told me what it was. After his four year dissapearance when i asked him if he remembered these rules he had no idea about what i was talking about. I didn't want to pressure him so i just dropped it and never mentioned it again, which brings us to the answer to your questions. I never told Scott about his rule number zero after the amnesia and yet he directly refered to it as the reason he was doing what he was doing, whichmeans..."

"He got his memory back?" asked Lydia interupting Stiles' revery."But what does that have to do with ressurecting Allison?" she asked trying as hard as she could to sound positive.

"Quite a bit actually" dr deaton said finally speaking out which made everyone in the room flinch, like they forgot he was eve there."Think about Sott got the memories of his childhood back but we can also assume he got back the memories of the four years that he was missing as well. Nobody knows what happened in those four years except him, so the probability of him acquiring the knowledge required for ressurecting Allison, in those four years, is not that unlikely."

"You speak as if you already know what happened to him doctor and i don't like that" said the sheriff squinting his eyes at the doc as if trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"No i do not sheriff but given his mannerisms and reaction to my misguided attempt at pity and finally the story you just told me i have made a few theories as to what happened to him back then and what he is planning to do now. The problem is that each one of them is crazier than the next and even more dangerous."said Deaton while rubbing his face with his hands."If any one of them is correct then the only thing i suggest we do is exactly what he told us to do"

"Why doc."Said Chris his face changing into a mask of worry,"why should we just wait"

Dr deaton then got up and said "Because Cristopher if we tried to do anything to help him,my guess is, we would just be in the way."

_End Flashback_

When he finally reached his bedroom Stiles threw his books on his bed and opened his laptop on the desk to check his e-mail. There was a message from kira sending him her half of the chemlab report they were assigned to do. Oh yeah, after Scott dissapeared the new permanent Chemistry teacher mr Farmian had the genius idea of assigning stiles to partner with kira yukimura the very girl whose mother created the thing that caused this whole mess. Yep, from Stiles' point of view life realy sucked right now. But ,as always, he powered through the whole depressing memories and situations train of thought,and managed to finally focus on homework. That is when his cellphone rang. There was a text message from ablocked number. He contemplated for a moment about whether or not he should open it, given that the number was blocked, 'but hey' he thought ' how much worse can life actually get' so he did.

Inside the text there were a series of nmbers that looked like coordinates followed by the words "be there tonight at midnight" 'definetly coordinates" he thought. then he scrolled down to see if there was any indication as to who sent the message, and that's when he saw it. His best friends name signed as the sender of the text. He completely blanked out for a few moments. After waking up he started reading the text over and over again trying to convince himself it wasn't real. It was as if the tension he could feel everywhere he went in this ungodly lump of a town was about to wanted to believe it was a prank or something but who would think of pranking him with a text signed Scooty instead of Scott. Prank or not he opened his phones gps/map app and inserted the coordinates to it, one thing was for sure ,he was going to that place tonight.

* * *

**Midnight**

Stiles was driving through the reserve following the dirt road/path as best as he could. when he finally reached it's end he hopped out and started walking toward his destination. When he finally reached it his phone made a melodic bing signalling him of his arrival. He couldn't see anything so he switched on his flashlight. He could see on his phone that the time was only eleven fiftyseven. So he was early. Then he heard movement somewhere behind him. He pointed his flashlight to the source of the movement and called out " who's there".

"Calm down it's just me" the source of the noise said while walking towards him at a slow pace until it finally reachded him.

"Dad?" he asked as his father was appearing from bihind some bushes,"what are you doing here? Did you follow me?"

"No i didn't" said the sheriff,"did you follow me?"

"No, i came here because i got a message from someone claiming to be Scott telling me to be here" he said in a hurry.

"Well so did i" his father replied.

Suddenly there was a lot of rustling from the bushes around the corner from where they were standing and a voice called out and said "it seems we all got the same message mr and mr Stallinsky." The voice turned out to be dr Deaton coming out of the shadows and being followed by Lydia, issac, Mellisa, mr Argent, and Kira and Noshiko.

"it seems everyone gathered at the McCall house five weeks ago and the ones that were present at the fight with the nogitsune are all here, And just in time it seems" he said with a smile as the alarm on his wristwatch was signaling midnight.

"That is all well and good doc but where is here"inquired the Sheriff

"Point the flashlights to that big tree behind you sheriff and slowly walk towards us." said chris in a gravely voice and looking almost like a walking corpse. 'Damn, the last five weeks haven't been good to him at all' thought Stiles as he did what he was told just like his dad. When he turned around and focused on what his flashlight was pointed at what he saw rendered him speechless. It was a giant tree at least ten stories tall and width three times the size of his room.

At that moment he heard his father saying "Okay its abig tree. Really big tree. So what?"

"That is not any tree. That is the nemeton" dr deaton informed them while trying to supress his giddyness. 'He looks like someone who just won the lotto and is trying to hide it" thought Stiles while observing both him and what he now knew to be the nemeton.

"NO it's not"the sheriff said, "the nemeton is just a cut down stump with its roots hanging off the ground, not this giant."

"And yet it is Sheriff" Noshiko Spoke for the first."I have seen it before as you can remember when it was at full it wasn't as powerfull as it is now even back then its power gives off the same, for the lack of a better term, Scent."

"Can we please focus here. In case you forgot the texts said tobe here by midnight. It's already past that, we don't know what could happen" Chris raised his voice getting everyone's attention. The moment he finished talking a great gust of wind blew by all of them nearly dragging them with it. All it did however was clear the night sky of all clouds and revealing the full moon shining above them. Then something weird happened. The tree started shaking, it's roots and branches started crackling for afew minutes. Once it stopped it's leaves started to change color, from deep green to a bright almost silvery white, And it seemed as if the light coming from the moon itself was being gathered and abbsorbed into them. Then it started raising itself from the ground, being supported by five smaller trunks that seemed to join into its final large trunk as if being tied in a braid. Under it there seemed to be the stump that happened to be the previous form of the nemeton. After it stoped shaking and moving slowly towards it. That is when they realised something,no someone was laying down on the stump. They rushed towards it all of them hoping it was who they thought it was.

And there she was laying there on the stump sleeping, no arrow through her chest, wearing the same clothes she was wearing five weeks ago, but most importantly her heart was beating. Suddenly her whole body convulsed and she opened her eyes and stood up while at the same time taking ahuge breath of air. They were all shocked into silence which lasted until she finally spoke. She said "Dad, what the hell happened."

**Allison was back**


	3. Chapter 3

Allison was lying in bed looking at the ceiling of her room, waiting for her alarm clock to start ringing. Once again she couldn't get much sleep the previous night. It has been three weeks since she woke up under the nemeton,'no, ressurected' she reminded herself for what seemed like the one-hundredth time, and yet she still couldn't fathom what exactly that word meant, "ressurection". She kept going through her mind what happened to her the night she was stabbed through her chest by one of the oni, she remembered Scott trying to take her pain away but failing, she remembered looking at his face being distorted by pain and panick, she remembered saying a few words to Scott that seemed to weigh on her even more than her own life, some words she absolutely needed to say to him. Even though she couldn't exactly remember them word for word, she could guess what they were. But after that there was nothing, just one giant blank. I mean come on, isn't death supposed to be all bright lights and angelic music, or in other cases pits of hellfire and screams? She had none of that. The next thing she remembered was waking up pretty violently, after laying on a hard surface for quite a while according to the soaring ache that travelled across her back, next to her father, her friends, both new and old, with no idea what the hell was going on.

_Flashback_

Once she regained consciousness, Allison sat up looking all around her, she felt pretty dazed. When she finally got her bearings and realized that everyone was starring at her with mouths open, she looked to her father, opened her mouth and said the first words that came to her mind,"dad what the hell happened". Her mind was still foggy and her whole body was aching from what felt like a very long period of complete stillness. Then out of nowhere her dad lifted her up on her feet and put his arms around her in a giant bear hug, the same one he gave her when she was nine years old and got lost for about fifty minutes in the zoo during a class field trip he chaproned. Moments latter,as her father's grip started to loosen, she felt another pair of hands, much more slender and gentle enveloping her from the side. It was Lydia, moving towards her at a very slow pace as if trying to decide whether she was real or not, once her hands went to Allison's face, she broke into tears and pulled her in towards her, whispering over and over again what was probably the one sentence that was going through everyone's head right now,"you're alive, you're alive, you're alive...". When she looked around she finally registered everyone that was there. On her right there was Stiles, wearing an expression only his face was likely capable of, that contained a mixture of happines, relief and something that for some reason seemed almost like resasurance, though she didn't know what for. Next to him stood Ms McCall, the Sheriff, dr Deaton, Kira and finally Noshiko Yukimura looking as happy and amazed as they could be (although creeped out would also be an appropriate term as stiles would eloquently put in the distant future). And on her left, behind her father and Lydia was Issac, dear sweet Issac with his mouth trying to form a smile and a suprise gasp at the same time and his eyes watery ready to cry at any moment.

"I'm not dead, am i" said Allison, more of a statement rather than a question, finally breaking everyone out of the emotionally filled atmosphere that seemed to have settled around them."No, you're not" answered her father, his voice breaking, his entire body trembling and his face breaking out into a smile she hasn't seen for a long time. "Where are we, what day is it and again what the hell happened?" she kept asking trying to make sense of the situation she found herself into. And that is when she realized, if she wasn't dead then the one person that she thought would most likely be there wasn't, so after a brief pause she asked trying to sound as little panicked as possible "where is Scott?".

To everyone's suprise the one to answer was Stiles, breaking out of what looked like some sort of self induced haze he said, "Well, you are on the nemeton, it has been five weeks since you died and as for where Scott is, that answer is a little more complicated than you might think.".

"What do you mean," she said getting more and more confused by the minute and her voice rising with every word, "will someone please explain to me what is going on"

"Why don't we first get you back home, get you situated and then we will tell you everything. Well, everything we ourselves have figured out anyways." her father spoke up after giving Stiles alook that pretty much said 'shut up', "what do you say?".

"That sounds good" answered Allison, some of the tension she was feeling coming undone, "let's go home".

_End Flashback_

Suddenly her alarm clock went off signalling the start of a new day. She got up and started getting ready to go to school. When she took her clothes of to get into the shower she noticed the scar in the middle of her chest, the only proof and reminder of her death. At first when her father and dr Deaton explained to her exactly what happened she had trouble believing it. How could Scott be able to bring her back to life? She already knew about the four years Scott was missing from his memory. He told her a few days after she found out he was a werewolf. She could tell it was something he kept to himself and that it made him feel awkward and sad but when she had asked him why he chose to tell her he put on his signature half grin and said " if you can handle having a werewolf for a boyfriend you can definitely handle having one with partial retrograde amnesia". That memory somehow always made her smile, because to her it symbolized the exact moment Scott had finally trusted her with himself, his real self, something that at the time no one else was willing to do, whether it was her own family or her "pack".

'A lot of things have changed since then' she thought forcing herself to stop thinking about the past and focus on getting ready for school. A few moments after she was done her phone rung with a text from Lydia, she was waiting in her car downstairs. Ever since she came back, Lydia had almost never left her side, everywhere she went Lydia would soon follow. She never expressed it outloud but it was obvious she was worried about her. After all Lydia, being a banshee and all, didn't just see Allison dying, she felt it. Allison didn't know exactly what that meant, what she did know however was Lydia took her death harder than anyone else (except her dad of course) and sure having her hovering around her almost twenty-four/seven was a bit intrusive, but she didn't really mind as long as it gave her some peace of mind. After making sure she had all she needed she went down, got into Lydia's car and finally they made their way to school.

Once they where there they saw Stiles, Issac and Malia waiting next to Stiles' jeep. When they finally reached them Lydia instead of hello or good morning looked at Issac and asked "any news". After Scott called his house to tell everyone what he was planning and then dissapeared Issac went to Dereks loft to see if he was there and ask wether he had any idea of what Scott was planning only to find that he was gone and the loft was a mess. He tried following Derek's scent but he ended up losing it in the forest. Derek had gone missing as well. Ever since then Issac along with the help of Allison's dad had been trying to track him down with no luck. "Nope, nothing new, same as the previous hundred times you asked me" Issac answered obviously irritated, "next time try saying hello or something and maybe just maybe i'll have something to tell you". Then he caught sight of Allison walking towards them behind Lydia, he said a mumbled hey to her and then started hurrying towards the school. Ever since she came back Allison and Issac had been really awkward to each other. In fact they had been awkward to each other ever since that day they were finally "together". Of course she was dead for a long portion of that time, but even after she "awoke" they had barely spoken more than two words to one another. Allison knew that they had to talk about a lot of things, uncomfortable things, but as long as he wasn't ready, she wasn't going to force him, yet.

After they exchanged heys and helloes followed by the hundred of questions about how Allison was feeling, if they heard from Scott or how Malia was adapting to her new life, that had basically become routine they too started walking towards the school and getting ready to go through another day at Beacon Hills High.

* * *

**Later that night**

Mellisa was coming back home from a thirty-six hour shift at work. She was tired and she almostfell asleep at the wheel. When she finally reached her home ad got in she noticed the couch was empty. It seemed that Rafael wasn't there. Ever since she declared Scott missing like he told her to, Rafael had started staying at the house. He probably thought she needed some support, hell he probably thought he needed some support, because this was a situation that they were both familiar with, their son missing without a trace and them having no way of knowing what has become of him. Of course it was different for Mellisa this time, because she knew that her son wasn't missing. He had simply ran off to do something that brought Allison back to life, which he did weeks ago. So the question was where was he now. He had already done what he needed to do, so what was stopping him from coming back home. Her mind was filled with these questions and all the possible answers that she came up with were never good. So in hindsight she was in exactly the same position as Rafael. Thankfully this time the press wasn't involved as much as last time. They were pretty much occupied with the assault of the hospital by unknown assailants dressed as ninjas. Thankfully with the sherif's expert handling and some federal help from Rafael no one made a connection between that incident and Scott's disappearance.

When mellisa was finally about to go to sleep she heard her cellphone ringing and grudgingly went to pick it up, it was Rafael.

"You had better have a good excuse for calling so late because i have just come back from a thirty-six hour shift and if i don't get my sleep i might just kill someone, that someone being you" she said not withholding any of her irritation from him just as always.

"oh yes i do" Rafael said sounding happier than she had ever heard.

"They found him Mellisa. They found Scott."


	4. Chapter 4

Melissa was hurrying down the hallways of the San Francisco General Hospital. It was just six hours ago that Rafael called her and told her that Scott had been found, but he didn't tell her anything else besides where he was. During the drive there she kept going through scenarioes in her head about how he was found and why he needed to be sent to a hospital, none of the answeres she came up with were paricularly promising. When she approached Scott's room she saw Rafael talking to a doctor in front of it, when they noticed her they turned to face her. The first to speak was the doctor,"Hello, you must be Ms McCall, my name is Dr Allen, i am the one that examined your son after he was found".

"What do you mean examined, is he okay, how was he found" Melissa asked obviously worried.

"He is fine madam, he was found drifting at sea on a lifeboat about seven miles of the coast of san francisco by the coast guard and he only suffered from a mild case of hypothermia which has already passed by now and a few scraps on his hands, other than that he is fine. He is still in the hospital simply as a precaution. The police and the coast guard have already talked to him about the events that transpired from the time of his disappearance, you and your husband can go in and see him whenever you wish." answered the doctor in a monotone voice, he had obviously done this before.

"It's ex-husband actually" said Melissa and then turned towards Rafael "you could have told me at least some of that instead of having me picturing what kind of horrible state my son was in while i was driving all the way here" she said feeling relief seeping through every pore o her body."

"Hey, i didn't know either when i called you, all i knew was that he was found and wnd when i arriving he was talking to the police, that was after i called you by the way." Rafael replied defencively.

"Have you already gone in." asked Melissa ignoring his explanation.

"Yes, did. I arived while he was talking to the police so i was allowed to be next to him as he talked to them, given that he is a minor and i am one of his guardian's." said Rafael. Melissa turned her face from the glass on scott's room door and looked at him "You are his guardian now?" she said without trying to hide her disbelief. "He didn't seem to mind" answered Rafael with a certain bite in his tone. Then Melissa turned the doornob and said " I am going in, Alone" emphasizing the word alone while looking at he ex-husband, to which he just nodded.

Once she entered she closed the door behind her and then turned towards the bed, it was empty. She scanned the room, and then she saw him. Leaning on the edge of an open window with his eyes closed. She whispered his name and he immediately turned around. 'Right, werewolf senses' she thought. Once he saw her he smiled. He put his head back into the room and opened his mouth and said " Hey mom, told you i'd be back". His voice sounded tired and his shoulderes where a bit hunched but otherwise he seemed alright.

"You...young man... are grounded... for the rest of your life." Melissa managed to say inbetween tears and choked up breaths. To that he laughed and said "Okay, i can live with that.". That was when she went close to him and hugged him like she had never huggrd him before. He was back, her little boy was home.

* * *

**2 Days Later**

Scott woke up on his own bed for the first time in a long time. Just like always he was reluctant to get up. However the fact that he was going to see her today overpowered any and every feeling of lazyness or fatigue. He and his mom arrived back home last night. Doctor Allen had insisted he stayed one more day in the hospital so that they could monitor his condition. On the way back he couldn't stop thinking about what happened the past two months, he couldn't stop thinking at what he managed to accomplish. His mind wanted to but still couldn't comleltely accept it, he needed proof, he needed to see her. At the same time though he needed to be patient, his parents, his friends, everyone had no idea what he did, they had no idea how he did it and they were bound to be suspicious. Most of them had never known the pre-amnesia Scott and none of them had any idea who four-years-missing Scott had become. He had to explain everything to them, he racked his brain for hours on deciding how yesterday and the only brilliant plan he could come up with was what he called the ' just wing it' plan. To be fair that plan had saved him from death several times in the past but when it came to facing the people he cared about with the truth, it seemed dangerously inadequate.

As he was gettig ready for school his werewolf senses picked up the sound of a vehicle he was all too familiar with. It stopped in front of his house and it's driver jumped out of it and ran towards the front door. He knocked kind of softly compared to the urgency that was evident on the fast rythm of his heart, once scott's mom opened the door he run inside and up the stairs of the house, tripping on the second step and almost slamming his face on them. When he arrived in front of Scott's room he seemed to hesitate, he probably didn't know wether he should knock first or just barge in like he usually did. Scott finally took pity on him and went to open the door. The moment Scott's hand reached the doorknob, the door sudenlly burst open making him flinch and take a step back. Once he calmed down he turned his full attention to the one that stood at his door.

"Morning Stiles, how've you been?" he said smiling as he watched his best friend making one weird face after another. Once Styles' face had settled he finally smiled and grabbed Scott into a tight hug. To say that Scott was suprised would be an understatement, he thought that the first thing Stiles would do once he finally saw him was start bombarding him with questions. 'I guess everyone gets affected after going through so much' Scott thought 'even Stiles', so he just hugged him back and they both just stood there for a while. The first to break apart was Stiles. "Dude what the hell?" he yelled his question making Scott smile.

"Wow, that has to be a new record, you managed to hold back your outburst for four whole minutes." he replied, his smile widening by the second.

"Yeah well, after you left i had some time to practice" Stiles said taking his signature sarcastic tone which just earned him a hearty laugh from Scott."No seriously Scott you need to explain...well, pretty much everything to me because i have spent two months not knowing wether you were alive or not and trying to convince myself that your mind didn't snap..."back then", you owe me an explanation, and i'm not the only one." continued Stiles his voice taking a serious tone. To that Scott replied "I know Stiles, and believe me when i say i will explain as much as i can to all of you" his voice taking an apologetic tone and his face showing a sad smile "but what do you say we first go to school, alright?"

"Okay, let's go" said Stiles relaxing for the first time and led Scott down to his Jeep.

Fifteen minutes later they had arrived at Beacon Hills High. As Scott climbed out of the jeep he just stood there looking at the buildings with an unreadable expression on his face. When Stiles noticed he walked up to his friend, put his hand on Scott's shoulder and asked, "Is everything alright Scott?", which made Scott snap out of his thoughts, turn to his best friend with what seemed like a reassuring smile and say "Yeah Stiles, everything's great, just glad to be back." Stiles however, didn't buy it. He could tell Scott was worrying about something because that smile he showed was the exact same smile he always wore when he was trying to downplay his problems, 'Well, at least he hasn't changed much' Stiles thought. He wasn't about to press him either though, that would come later. Right now he just followed him inside the school hoping the rest of the day would pass with the least amount of trouble, something he had turned into a habit of wishing for this past year.

Once they were inside Scott's senses went into overdrive. The moment he and Stiles reached the scholl's parking lot he noticed her car parked there. Now he was using his senses to try and find her. After a few steps in he detected a sound that he was all too familiar with. It wasn't a sound actually it was a rythm, it was her heartbeat. He started hurrying through the hallways towards it. As he was taking a turn to the adjoining hallway he bumped into someone. "Watch where your going, will you" sounded the voice of the person in front of him, it was a voice he could never forget his whole life. Once he focused all his senses on the origin of that voice he saw dark hair flowing down and hiding the person's face. Then a hand came up and sleeked it back revealing the person he was looking. His face took on a look of pure bliss and relief as looked upon her face, it was Allison, she was there and she was alive and well.

Allison had an awful morning that day. She woke up with a headache and her car almost didn' make it all the way to school, and now someone had to bump into her with the force of a rampaging rhino. When she looked up to seee who it was that made her day "better" she immediatly forgot everything she was thinking about up to that moment. Because in front of her stood the one person she was not expecting to see today. There was Scott wearing a smile so big and bright she almost got the urge to cover her eyes. All she managed to do was open her mouth and stare. After a few seconds conscious thought started forming in her head again and she closed her mouth. 'Say something, anything' she kept repeating to herself in her mind. In the end all that came out was "Hey". 'Hey? Hey? Is that all you can come up with Allison, seriously' she reprimanded herself while swollowing a big lump that was forming in her throat. But then she noticed Scott's expression change into a half grin that he always got when he was amused by something, 'i 've missed that grin' she thought momentarily, and he answered back "Hey, yourself", his voice coming out more musical and happy than she had ever heard before, which made her smile a true smile for the first time in ages. There they were, two teenagers just standing in a crowded hallway just looking at each other and smiling. After a couple dozen seconds Scott started raising his hand and moving it towards Allison's cheek hesitanly attempting to caress it. Once she noticed, Allison first thought about moving away but somehow to her that seemed wrong so she just stood there waiting. Once his hand reached her and he trailed his fingers from the top of her cheek all the way down to her chin and back a few times, her face felt like it had been lit on fire, 'just like before' she thought, which made her close her eyes and lean towards his hand as much as she could given the time, place and situation upon which this was happening on. When she opened her eyes she saw his face relaxing and noticed his eyes getting a little watery, which suprised her. She took a step forward and started to open her mouth to ask what was going on when both she and Scott were distractted by someone fake-coughing really loudly and deliberatly. They were so absorbed with each other they didn't notice Stiles, Lydia and Malia had been standing right next to them for quite a while.

"Hate to break this very emotional reunion, but may i remind you that we are inside a school right now, and classes just started a few moments ago"Stiles was te first to talk given that he was also the one who opted to interupt them in the first place. True enough the hallway was getting emptier and emptier as students were going inside their respective classrooms. Scott and Allison just looked at their three friends and blinked, still not completely aware of what was going on around them. The first to regain her composure was Allison "right, right, we should go" she said taking a step towards Lydia and following her to their class but not before turning towards Scott and saying " we need to talk later, about everything" giving him a meaningfull look. To that Scott just responded "We will, in due time" and stayed back with Stiles and Malia.

'This is going to be a long, long day' he thought to himslf while walking towards the secretary's office to get his schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the last class he had for the day and Scott felt very uncomfortable. In fact it took every single morsel of patience he had not to stand up and start running for the hills right at that moment. Apparently news of his return hadn't reached the ears of the school populace until he actually showed up there this morning. Throughout the day he could practically feel the stares from pretty much everyone who was standing near him. He couldn't exactly blame them though, he'd been considered missing for two months, that was what his mom and the sheriff made everyone believe according to his own instructions after all. He actually thought he'd been prepared for all the stares and the whispers that would follow. He was wrong. He never expected the entire school body would be interested. But all he could do was grin and bear it for the rest of the couple of minutes left.

Once the bell rang he didn't even wait for the teacher to dismiss them. He just picked up his bag and left. He had a lot of things to prepare after all. But first he opened his cellphone and sent a text to everyone telling them to meet him at Deaton's clinic at 9 p.m.

Meanwhile, Stiles followed by Allison, Lydia, Malia and Issac were scouring the school trying to find him. "Where the hell is he?" groaned Stiles after searching for him for ten minutes. "He's your best friend shouldn't you know where he might go?" sounded Lydia from behind him, then turned towards Issac saying "and you're a werewolf can't you sniff him out or something?".She was obviously impatient and eager to find Scott given that she was the last of their little group to find out he's back.

"Actually i can't" answered Issac sounding a bit worried, "i haven't been able to catch his smell all day. In fact if Stiles didn't tell me during second period that he's back i probably wouldn't notice".He sounded even more worried with each spoken word."Is that normal" asked Allison trying to hide her fear as best she could. Whatever it was that Scott was hiding, she needed to know. After all whatever "that' is, is what gave him the power to bring her back to life. And Scott disappearing again would only make things worse. That was when all of their phones rang, signalling a text message.

_From Scott_

_Meet up at Dr Deaton's clinic 9p.m. sharp. Have to prepare some things first, but i promise you tonight i will explain everything._

"I am guessing we all got the same message?" said Stiles after looking around seeing every one of them checking their phones. "So i guess that's when we finally get our answers" said Lydia sounding very irritated. " What the hell does he have to prepare anyway" Issac continued sounding more confused than anything else."Well be there at 9p.m and you'll find out i guess." answered Stiles with a defeated tone of voice. That was when Allison's phone rang again. She immediately opened it to see who the text was from. "It's from Scott" She told them without lifting her head an inch. "Bring your bow along and tell your dad to bring with him his biggest guns. Unfortunately they might be necessary." she read the text message out loud, her face growing darker with every sylable."Ok this just got scary" Malia chimed in for the first time in this conversation. "Does Scott always give you guys these vague creepy orders to follow without explaining anything, because from the little time I've spent with him after he de-shifted me he didn't seem like the creepy type."

"No , not always" answered Stiles smiling at Malia's outburst "this is just a new, and hopefully temporary, thing he started doing. The thing is that until we can actually get him to sit down and explain all we can do is just follow his orders no matter how ridiculous or dangerous it might sound. So far everything has turned out great but that whole big guns might be necessary line kind of worries me".

"Yeah well you're not the only one" Allison cut in. " And for your information Stiles not everything has turned out great. Sure I am not dead but not knowing why kind of freaks me out a little." she continued trying her best to hold back her impatience as much as she could but it still spilled out with every word. She needed to know everything, now.

"Why don't we all just calm down and take a few deep breaths." Issac intervened trying to deflate the situation. "Like Scott said in his message he will explain everything tonight. He also said guns _might_ be necessary so for all we know he might just be feeling cautious about something. The best thing we can do now is be calm and wait for tonight no matter how long that may seem." Everyone agreed to that so next they split up to get ready for tonight. They were all both anxious to find out what was going on with scott but they were also afraid off actually knowing. But just like Issac said all they could do now was prepare and wait for tonight.

**9 p.m. Dr deaton's Clinic**

Stiles was driving Malia, Lydia, Kira and her mother to the clinic. The atmosphere inside his jeep was suffocating and it wasn't just because there was not enough room. Everyone was way too tense. Stiles didn't like being tense. Normally he would be making some sort of joke that would have some connection to their current predicament in order to loosen everyone in the car. Before he could think of one however they were already pulling up in front the vet clinic. As he was parking he saw a red SUV already parked in front of the clinic. He immediately recognized it, it was Chris Argent's SUV. That meant he and Allison were already inside. They all got out of the jeep and headed inside too. True enough they saw Allison, Chris and suprizingly Issac already in the waiting room. When they heard the chime of the door all three immediately turned their heads to see who was at the door.

"Hello everyone" sounded Deaton who had just come out of the back to check on who arrived as well. "It looks like everyone is here" he said after looking at all the people that had just walked into his clinic. "Well almost everyone" he continued " may i ask if your father will be joining us Stiles." To that Stiles replied "no, he won't. He has some reports to file about whatever normal crimes happened these past few days and some to falsify about the ones that aren't so normal, if you catch my drift". 'Finally something i could joke about' thought Stiles, but then Allison started talking sounding quite worried. "What do you mean. Did something suernatural happen recently? Why didn't you tell us?" she asked one question after another. "Calm down Allison, it was just a joke. Nothing happened and of course i would tell you immediately if it did." answered Stiles while internally commenting at how Allison really needed to learn how to relax. But then again the situation they were in right now affected her directly the most out of all of them so a few nervous outbursts weren't exactly unexpected.

"Oh right, a joke. Sorry Stiles" Allison continued "it's just that i'm a little... you know."

"Perfectly understandable" Stiles tried to assure her before letting her continue any further."I think all of us are little nervous at the moment". And he wasn't wrong. Looking around the room he could see that all of the people in that room were more than a little tense. Even Deaton who was usually the picture-perfect image of calmness and collectiveness looked a bit fidgety. 'That doesn't bode well' Stiles thought. Right at that moment the front entrance's chime was heard which again made every occupant in the waiting room turn their heads towards it. That is when they saw Scott coming inside the clinic while fixing the colar of his jacket which seemed to have gotten loose from whatever it was he was doing, he was also wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing at school in the morning and his boots were all muddy. Whatever the preparations he had to make were, it seemed like he had only just finished. When he raised his head and saw them all just looking at him expectandly he froze for a second.

"Oh hey guys, you're here early" he said obviously suprised. "We're not early Scott" sounded Lydia with her trademark tone of irritation/indifference, "you are the one who is late. You said that we should be here at 9 p.m. sharp, its 9.06 right now". Hearing that Scott looked at the watch on his wrist and then shook it a few times."Great, my watch stopped" he exclaimed "Well sorry for being late then" he continued with a smile on his face immediately after.

"Okay start talking." Chris Argent then spat out obviously at the end of his patience. This was a serious matter and that smile Scott was wearing somehow didn't exactly do the whole situation justice.

"Right. I did promise all of you answers, didn't i. You'll get them but first you need to help me do something." Scott replied unfazed by Chris Argent's tone."First, dr Deaton, before i came back i had a big box delivered to you, it should have arrived the day before yesterday, did you get it?"he continued turning towards the good doctor.

"Yes i did" answered dr Deaton "i put it in cold storage just like you asked in the letter that came with it." As he was talking he went into the walk-in freezer he had in the back and a few minutes later came out from the outer door while rolling a very long box. "Here it is" he said while poking his head inside the waiting room. Then Scott got out of the room and started walking towards the box. Naturally everyone followed.

"Good" Scot said while checking the box to see if it got damaged. After making sure it hadn't he turned to everyone and said "I'm going to load this on that red truck parked over there and i'm going to drive it to a place i prepared in the woods. You all are going to follow me there."

"No we won't" sounded Stiles looking angrier than he ever had in his life.

"You won't?" asked Scott taken aback. Out of all the people that were there Stiles was the last one he thought would antagonise him openly at this point. Chris Argent sure, the man practically lived to antagonise him and seemed to really enjoy it to (although that observation could stem from prejudice on Scott's part). He even exprected Allison to be at the end of her patience by now, but not Stiles.

"We won't" said Stiles again with more force "not until you tell us everything".It was obvious he was fuming but Scott knew that deep down his best friend was just worried about him. Even he had to admit that his attitude towards them these past two months had not been at it's best and they had all done a great job at putting up with it. Howevr he only needed a couple more hours of them waiting patiently and he would be free to answer any question they had. The trick now was to convince them of that.

"I will tell you everything Stiles, to all of you. But first i need your help with something. It will just take a few hours and then you can grill me all you want." he said hoping that that would satisfy his friend. Stiles didn't seem to buy it so Scott continued "Would it help if i said it's a matter of life and death?" That got everyone's attention." More specifically my life and death" he continued.

"What do you mean" the one who spoke was Allison. "What is wrong with you?" She sounded really worried. Scott was suprised to realise he actually liked that. He didn't want her to keep worrying though so he answered. "Nothing is wrong with me, yet." he said trying to sound reassuring."but if i don't do what i am planning on doing tonight i will be dead by the next fool moon".


End file.
